I Am Truly Straight!
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Sequel To "I Am Not Gay". When something has happened to Bill Kaulitz, something worse has happened to Maria  Eberhart. With the reality of losing everything even her mind she clings to life with a rockstar. Do they share the same fate? Tokio Hotel Fanfic
1. Airports Suck

_**I Am Truly Straight**_

**Hallo! Hallo! Hallo! I am so excited for this story! This will hopefully be really good, I have been thinking about it for a while and I couldn't help but wonder what I should call it. So just some information this is a sequel to "**_I Am Not Gay!" _**But if you haven't read it that's okay (But it would be a good idea cuz then you might understand the story more) I have a lot of idea's for this story! So the sequel is in Maria's point of view ( The main female role in **_"I Am Not Gay" _) **I hope I'm able to match everything with the first story but if something s are off I'm sorry! But I promise to do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members, I just write for the love of it. The story line is mine all original so I can say I own my mind and my ideas ^.^**

**Rated T: Strong use of course language, and slight sexual content. (Might be change to M for certain reasons)**

**A/U: Just to say once again this is the sequel to **_"I Am Not Gay" _

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>I hated airports! I absolutely hated them. They took way too long. I sighed as I got out of the taxi. Grabbing my bags I headed for the door.<p>

"Miss" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to see the driver running up to me. "You forgot your purse." I smiled and took the small black bag from his hands.

"Thank you."

As I walked into the airport I glanced around at the many people, so many people it made my head hurt. I walked to the desk of my airline and waited in line. After about thirty minutes the man at the desk gave me a dirty look for a second. I looked up and crinkled my nose as I handed him my passport and placed my bag on the little scale. He handed me my ticket, tagged my bags, and put them on that little conveyer belt.

I started my was to security. The worst part about the airport. I had to wait in another line for about twenty minutes. The lady who looked foreign asked for my papers and for me to take my sun glasses off. To check if I was really the person on my pass port. Then I was taking my shoes, belt, coat, and all the change out of my pockets and putting them in a little gray bin. As I passed through the scanner the alarm went off.

I was asked over to the side were they scanned me with a weird stick thing. The alarm kept going off. They all looked over at me. I sighed not knowing what else could be making it beep. "Were going to have to pat you down." I could tell they knew I was freaked. They led me over even more and asked me to put my hands on a wall.

I f I had ever felt so violated in my life it was now. As they reached my waist I felt the guy's hands stop. The urge to kick him was so strong that I felt my leg move back but I stopped it. His hands grazed over my stomach and his hands stop. "Do you have a belly button ring?" he asked

I paused for a moment then answered "Yes"

The man laughed. "That's why the thing kept beeping."

"So can I leave?"

"Sure," I sighed a long sigh of relief. I grabbed my purse, shoes, and belt. I walked to my gate and sat down. I looked to my phone and saw that there was only ten minutes till it said it was supposed to board.

I waited through the first and second call.

"Third Call" I got up out of the seat in the terminal and headed to the desk were the hostess for the flight would stamp my paper. I walked up and the lady smiled stamped my paper and I walked into the thing that led you to the plain, I could never remember what it was called. Once I entered the plain I looked down at my ticket.

As I passed first class my heart thumped a little; every time I passed I had the stupid fantasy that some famous actor would catch my eye and smile. Later after takeoff and the seatbelt light had been turned off he would venture in to coach. Since there would be nobody on either side of me in the very back of the plane he would ask if he could sit down. Of course the answer would be yes and we would talk for hours till the flight ended. Then he would ask me where I was staying. After I would tell him, his eyebrows would raise. Then we would end up meeting in the hotel lobby and it would fall into place from there. In my dreams at least

Then I passed business class. Soon I was in the back of the plane and took my seat. I waited till I heard the click of the door close and waited for the last few people to make their way to their seats. The last person in the isle was the person who I knew I would have the pleasure of sitting next to for the rest of the plane ride. As he walked past and placed his backpack into the over head bin I got the first whiff of what I would be smelling for the next three hours.

God, it was like he was rolled around in pot and marinated in it for forty eight hours. As he scooted his way to his window seat I felt myself cringe as the back of his knee made contact with my leg. He sat down in his seat and smiled over at me. "I see it as there is no one in the middle seat?" I looked over but I didn't answer he could guess for himself since the doors were already shut and had been so for about five minutes.

"Ah okay," he said, he got my vibe, good. "The more leg room for the both of us." I gave him an un amused smile. I looked over; he had bright red long hair that was pulled back by a blue bandana, an old run down leather jacket that reeked of pot, gages that were **huge**, and jeans with as many holes as there are stars in the sky.

As we took off I couldn't help but glance over ever few minutes to look at him. The more I looked the more I could see a similarity in the way we looked. I mean in the natural features was, not the whole I'm "Grunge from the 90's" type of thing. We both had bright red curly hair but mine was short, our facial features shockingly similar, we both had baby like noses and green eyes that resembled a cats. How odd.

I breathed in the pressurized air and it stung against my throat. I had always hated how the air felt in airplanes, it was almost suffocating. I ended up leaning my head towards the pot head. At least the smell was better. Soon I had drifted off to sleep and I could feel the plane bobbing through the air.

When I opened my eyes I tried to catch a glance outside, it was now dark and I knew the plane would be landing soon. I glanced, wondering what time it was. I grabbed my cell phone but put it back when I realized no phones on airplanes.

I looked around trying to see if I could catch anyone with a laptop open. Soon I spotted that it was nine p.m. Then the overcome came on blasting the captain's voice. "We have started our descent to Emden, prepare for landing." The seat belt light clicked on and I grabbed my bag and made sure everything was still in it. I could feel the plane slightly lurch forward and I felt the pressure build up in my ears. I dug around in my bag till I found a bottle of Advil and I popped two.

Right when my ears popped we landed and a pang of relief washed over me, I was sick of being on this plane. Even thou I had to run to another gate right when I got off to catch my plane to France. Soon the plane was costing to the gate. Once the doors were open I jumped right out of my seat and jetted forward. I rushed right by the airline hostess, who was saying "welcome to Emden" that had always bugged me, I mean, she just go there too! It's like "Welcome we just landed here too!" I speed walked till I was out of the terminal.

I looked at my next plane ticket to see what gate that I had to jet off to. E11, when I saw that my jaw dropped that was all the way across the airport. I sucked it up and started running. Many people stared at me but I didn't care- like they had never had to run to catch a plane.

Once I got to the gate I looked at it, there was no plane and no one in sight. I sighed and looked back down at my ticket and was horrified to see that it hadn't said E11 it said A11. I ran back down all the way across once again. I was out of breath by the time I got there, and I saw the plain leaving to the run way.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed resting my hands on my knees. I looked around for an info desk. Once I found one I must have yelled at them for an hour. They said I couldn't catch another flight until tomorrow.

Today couldn't get any worse. So I would make it get better. I asked for a pamphlet of Emden. I grabbed it from them and went to sit on a bench and flipped through it. I wanted to find a nice hotel and stay there over night.

Soon I found the place that was close and sounded perfect. The way they described it in the pamphlet was 'a hot spot for local celebrity's and made for the best four and a half stars hotel in all of Emden'. The only problem was the price. I knew I had just enough for a room there but anything else and I would be broke.

I decided it was worth it. To save money I would walk there it was only a few miles away from the airport. As I exited the airport I pulled out my phone and got to the GPS app, typed in where I wanted to go so it could be my guide.

I walked for a while, and just when my feet started to hurt the words short cut appeared on the phones screen. To save my feet I clicked on it to show me the short cut. As I came to a corner I peered into the walk ways that it told me to take. I got an uneasy feeling.

I started down in and heard steps behind me.

I turned around to see a shadow slip away. I grabbed my purse, reaching for my pocket knife, but then realized I had to put it in my baggage so I wouldn't be considered a terrorist. I sighed as cold chill ran down my back. I quickly walked out of the ally when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt the blood in my veins run cold.

I kicked back and up hoping to hit a certain place if it was a guy. I heard a large huff exit whoever's mouth it was. I turned around to see the guy who sat next to me on the plane hauled over on the ground in pain.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. He looked up to me his green eyes were like those you would see in a nights scope. I waited for him to get up but he stayed doubled over. I offered him my hand. He took it but I was little help, when it came to helping him up when he was probably six ft. while I was around five two. He got up and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The better question is what are _you _doing here?"

"I was here first." He stated crossing his arms over his leather jacket. He walked over to the side of the alley and stood there. "I have been here for about an hour." He slid down the wall and pulled out something that looked like a cigarette but I'm sure it wasn't, lighted it, then put it to his mouth.

"I was taking a short cut to my hotel." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"If you go down the alley far enough there is a brick wall." He almost laughed.

I was getting more and more irritated. "Well my GPS doesn't know that!" I yelled.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Manson,"

A smile appeared on his face. "I know the real way to the hotel, I can show you." I wasn't sure but the aching in my feet told me otherwise and I just nodded. I followed him for a while. The pain in my feet persisted and I stopped to take them off.

When I looked up I saw that he had still kept walking unaware that I had stopped. I ran back up to him with my shoes clanking together making the most obnoxious noise I had ever heard. When I got to him he was frozen in his tracks. 'What?" I asked but he didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and pulled me into a darker ally then the one before.

I was about to scream but he put his scummy hand over my mouth. I tried to squirm away but he held me tight to him. I tried to scream again but it came out muffled. "You need to be quiet! There were guys out there that looked up to no good." He pushed me and him father into a corner till we were completely covered by the darkness.

After about five minutes he let a sigh escape his mouth. "I'm going to check to make sure the coast is clear." I nodded as I he stepped out and walked into the streets. I heard a loud groan, along with voices mumbling together. I held my breath as a heard multiple pairs of feet step into the ally.

"We know you're here," they paused for a moment to look around. "We found your shoes." I felt a gasp escape my mouth. How could I have been so stupid to drop my shoes? They looked my way and a sick smile crossed there face.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Bad, good, okay? I really love to hear (Technically see) I hope I have gotten much better as a writer because this actually marks to the day that I posted <strong>_"I Am Not Gay" _**so I thought it would be a good idea to post the sequel today! ^.^ I would love to have **_**3 or 4**_** reviews before I post my next chapter. If you didn't know in my last story **_"I Am Not Gay" _**I required 3 reviews before I updated . I hope you all have a great 4****th**** of July and if you don't live in America I hope you have a great day in general**

**Love**

**-GG**


	2. Alleyways Suck Too

**Hi! So did you guys like the last chapter? It didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, but it's better than none at all. This is the part where I was not sure to change it from T-M. I think I'll keep it at T, I tried y best to not to make it to graphic, but it did end up being like that. Oh! Yea and Bill finially comes into the picture if only for a short moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members, I just write for the love of it. The story line is mine all original so I can say I own my mind and my ideas ^.^**

**Rated T: Strong use of course language, and slight sexual content. (not sure if to change it to M)**

**A/U: Just to say once again this is the sequel to **_"I Am Not Gay" _

* * *

><p>I crept farther back into the shadows holding my breath. I could feel them staring at me. I turned my face till it faced the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. Hiding myself from my doomed fate.<p>

"Come on out baby," I cringed at the voice that would continue to rumble around in my head and I wanted to scream. The only problem with that idea was that they would hear me, and with my luck no one else would hear me. I slowly stood up and started to tip toe in the shadows down the alley. My plan was going great till I stepped on a stray piece of garbage. I glanced back and all their necks were angled my direction. I started walking, then jog, till it was a full on run. I didn't care if they saw me now; I just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

I could hear their heavy foot steps behind me. When I turned around to look back as I ran I saw they were still far away as they walked slowly. When I turned my head I felt my whole body smash into something.

When I opened my eyes I looked up to see I was in a circle. My whole body was throbbing. I looked down the alley and I could barely make out the wall I had run into. I groaned in pain and heard laughs when I did. I looked up to see their faces. One of them I looked up at, for some reason I kept my eyes on him. He had this innocents to him. He looked my age even younger. When he caught my eyes he look deep into them and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

I could tell it was beyond his control. He was probably just some guy dragged into a gang by being at the wrong place at the same time. Ironic. "Hey look who's awake." One of them said but I kept my eyes with his. I felt a hand go around my jaw and force my neck to left. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he growled. I grabbed his hand and tried to get him off me but he just laughed. He grabbed me by the shirt and started to hall me up.

I was staring into diamond blue eyes. They were unforgiving, they were cruel. Heartless.

"You're so pretty." He said caressing my cheek. He came closer to me and looked at me. "You want to do this the easy way?" he asked. I felt my body tense up. I would never go easy.

I spit at him then kicked; he wiped the spit off his face and looked at me his eyes like daggers. He shoved me up against the wall. "Listen here bitch!" He yelled with venom laced in the words. "You won't do that again, just be a good little bitch and it'll be over quick." Them my mind realized what he meant I stared flailing my legs but stopped when he punched me. He let go of me and I dropped to the grounds. I tried to get away, by crawling, but another one grabbed my wrists and pulled me up only to shove me back down. I felt my head hit the concrete and I could feel blood trickle down my face.

When I looked up the guy I had spit at was there smiling cruelly. I felt a tear run down my face. He picked me up and shoved me up against the wall. He turned me so I was facing the wall. I felt the fabric of my shirt being ripped apart. Then I felt my tank top being torn off then my bra. Then I felt the worst pain ever; I felt something digging into my back. He was carving something into my back. I screamed but he hit me. "Every time you scream we're going to hit you." I bit my lip trying to silence myself.

Then he turned my back around. He did what I knew was eventually coming but I had wished it didn't. When he reached for my pants I kicked but didn't scream. He smiled for a moment then called over his buddy's to hold me down. Once they were off I was sobbing. This would come sooner than I thought but I kept fighting. The longer I could put it off the better.

One of the guys smacked me and another kicked me. I let out a sigh and curled up into a ball to hide myself from them. But after them continuously kicked, punched, slapped, carved and yelled I couldn't fight any more I was too weak.

I tried to think of happy thing when the first guy took me. I screamed loudly and he like everyone else chuckled darkly. "Ha she's a virgin" he yelled to them and they laughed even louder. I cried out, the pain was terrible. Every single guy after another hurt worse. Many of them punched me; I tried to fight back sometimes but it was just worthless they would just punch me again and again till I stopped fighting or screaming.

I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours. When I looked I didn't look at the guy who was violating me, I looked at the only one who was yet to touch me. It was the young one; he was looking at me and I kept my eyes locked with his. Then I saw something I didn't think I would ever see, a small tear escaped and ran down his cheek. I felt sympathy for the reason I didn't know why, he was probably just as bad as the rest of them.

When the guy was done he looked to him. "Jones, it's your turn to finish the job." He nodded slowly and walked over to me. I was afraid now; I knew he was bad, I knew it! He looked down at me with eyes that had completely changed they were full of anger, just like the rest of them. He yanked at my arm pulling me up but I just fell right back down, hitting my wrist against the ground and I felt something snap. He then put his two arms under me.

"Man, what are you doing?" One of the guys asked. I looked over at them my eyes just stared I didn't even bother to blink.

"I'm doing it over there; people will be less likely to see her."

"Man you're just a fucking baby," The guy laughed and Jones just gave him a nod. He carried me over to the shadows and placed me down.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered softly. "They want me to kill you. They want me to do what they all did to you then kill you." I could see that he had tears streaming down his face. He looked down at me. He started taking off his coat and I feared the worst, at least it would be just one last time and then it would be over. He then took his shirt off. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't move, if I moved at all it would feel as if my whole body was on fire.

But the unexpected happened he pulled my arms up and I screamed but he placed his shirt on me. The shirt was ripped and dirty but it was better than nothing. He looked at me and picked me up for a moment he sat down and pulled me next to him. I felt like I should kick, scream, and run, but I didn't. He was warm and I huddled myself to him.

"Jones! Are you done yet?" One of them called. He looked at me and put his figure to his lips.

"Shut up bitch!"He yelled and made a clapping sound with his hands and I then whimpered and I heard all the evil laugher. He looked down at me and he wrapped his arms around me quickly for a moment and I leaned into him. He quickly muttered the words "I'm sorry," and kissed me on the cheek and he let go of me and walked away leaving me there. I felt sick when his lips made contact with my skin

"She's gone," he said and I could hear them all high fiving each other. Then there footsteps faded away. I laid there trying to find something happy. I found myself thinking about beautiful things like, flowers and artwork. I tried to find something that would get me out of here. I thought of the song from the sound of music. _Raindrops and roses, and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettle and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with string theses are a few of my favorite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles wild goose that fly with the moon light on their wings these are a few of my favorite things. _I tried to fill my mind with that song.

The song left my mind when I heard footsteps going down the alley. I stared up and saw a tall figure, my heart dropped when he walked past me. I tried to make a sound but only small whimper came out but it must have worked because he turned towards me. I saw his face it was smooth and the moonlight reflected off it, then I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything after that.

I peered in out of consciousness between then. Once I felt myself being carried. If I hadn't known that I would have felt like I was flying. I looked up at the smooth face I had seen in the alley. I felt myself try to hold onto some part of him but soon I had blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>That was hard to write! I didn't want it to be that gory but I didn't want it to suck. So please 3 reviews! Or no update. Did you no smurf's are Asexual? I just found that out. So please tell me what you think and have a great rest of the summer – girrr! School starts soon-<strong>

**-GG**


End file.
